The Christmas Present
by Spades-Ace
Summary: Frankie and his wife, Emily are expecting a set of twins on Christmas but what if something was in there way?  I don't own Simpsons.
1. Epilogue

As snow was falling and the snow was crunching by cars, it was the month of December finally. Everyone was buying items from stores to give their loved ones to Christmas and to their bosses. Homer gave Mr. Burns a gift while Mr. Burns gave Homer the "release the hounds gift", Skinner gave Superintendent Chalmers a gift while he gave nothing to Skinner, and Frankie and Tony exchanged gifts. Frankie got a day off and went back home to his wife, Emily who was pregnant with two children.

"Hey Frankie."

Emily gave him a smooch on the cheek as he came back home, he had a good day today he wasn't whacked or anything like that. He was proud that he made it to this day, December 9, 2010, with his kids being delivered at Christmas Eve. He hoped nothing would happen on this month. He takes off his coat, and sits down to drink his cup of coffee. He wonders about the names about the children he wants to name. His wife thought the same way. They went shopping for their future babies' clothes, one boy and one girl. They bought clothes and furniture for the kids. As Frankie and his wife were walking back, Frankie accidently bumps into a woman, who wore a black turtleneck, black glasses and black plants. Frankie apologizes and so did the lady but her voice was a bit depressing which scared Frankie.

Frankie went back in the car with his wife putting back the items for the babies in the back into the trunk and drove off.

"Frankie, how was work?"

"It was fine, and I didn't get killed this time."

Emily smiled and kept driving the car, they were close back to their home. Frankie then started to talk about how he escaped from getting stuck in a machine. She laughed and then started to talk about how she would have to be careful while caring her babies. As they went out of the car, and took their stuff up in the unoccupied room where the babies will sleep. They setted up the furniture and cleaned it up. They then cooked dinner and went to sleep.

It was then the morning, where Frankie dressed up and went to work. He walked instead of driving because his car broke down as he started it up. As he was walking, he came up from the corner and was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.


	2. Into the Fire and ressurected

Frankie's jaw dropped. The business was on fire, as the firemen are trying to put the fire out.

Luckily, no one was hurt but the whole business was burned down by something unknown. Frankie saw Fat Tony sitting on the side of the street with his head down. Frankie ran up to him and asked what happened to their club.

"I don't know…. Could have been our enemies that setted this place into flames?"

Fat Tony called all of his gang to go home early. Frankie ran back home as the snow was crunching loudly. Frankie knocked on the door so his wife could hear that he came back, she opened the door.

"Frankie what's wrong?"

"Our club has been burned down"

His wife gasped as Frankie shook his head. He said that he won't be able to earn money since the club has been burned down and everyone agreed to help pay for it to be remodeled and fixed. Frankie and Emily's bills are due and they don't have enough money to pay for it. Everyone hoped that they would catch the person who ever burned down their club. Frankie went to Moe's to sit down and talk to his problems with Moe.

"I don't know what to do now."

"Isn't your wife supposed to have twins on Christmas? Well, then you would probably have to pay for those bills too."

Moe patted on Frankie's back to make him fell better, and Homer really felt bad for him so he decided to speak up.

"I can help you pay for the bills."

"Really Homer? Will you do that for me?"

"Sure"

Homer gave Frankie a hug and then Nelson came in and started to laugh.

"Haha!"

"Why you little-"

Frankie started to choke Nelson, while Homer tried to break them up. Nelson ran away from the place because he was scared to get choked again. Frankie then leaved the bar afterword to go back home. He told his wife the news, and she was glad that someone that cared wanted to help pay the bills.


	3. Luck

Frankie sighed in relief that someone actually wanted to help him and this was actually the first time. He usually got beated up whenever he asked for help. Frankie was just happy that when the place is rebuilded and when the bills are payed off. The phone started to ring, and it was Louie. He said to come over at the dock in 15 minutes. Frankie told him sure and he got dressed up and went out the door. Fifteen minutes later, the gang was at the dock and they had a meeting. The meeting was about how would they get the money, and Legs suggested that we should play poker and get money. Everyone agreed on the fact that they should gamble so they are able to get money. Fat Tony went to Bob's house where Bob and he usually bet on money and items. Bob was still a bachelor but he did have a girlfriend. Bob and Tony started to play Poker, and Bob betted on his watch. The watch looked about 100 years old and must be very valuable.

Fat Tony thought this was a good way to get a lot of money so they are able to pay of the place. Then, they started playing, Bob was winning but Fat Tony had a trick up his sleeve.

"I win"

Fat Tony had a full deck and Bob was shocked. Bob sheepishly gave Fat Tony the watch and he left. Fat Tony then knew a guy who exchanged valuable items for money.

"This watch must be worth a lot."

As Fat Tony was at that trading place, he gave the guy the watch to examine. The man said that its worth a lot of bucks so Fat Tony decided to trade the money for the watch.

Frankie was gambling with some people, he had some losses but he did have some wins.

He only gained 900 dollars which wasn't even enough to pay off one part of the building. He came back at the dock to give the money to Fat Tony. He was in a really pleasant mood today, Frankie thought. Fat Tony told the whole gang how he got a watch that was worth millions, everyone started to cheer. Frankie thought this was the best day of his life, and then he shed a small tear of which no one saw.


	4. Fat Tony's Plan

Louie was strolling around the hallway, guarding Fat Tony's mansion. No one was around except himself. He was swinging the flashlight around like it was some kind of toy. Louie then felt thirsty so he went into Fat Tony's fridge to get a water bottle, he drank a little of it and putted it on the counter next to the newspaper he was reading. He then went back into guarding the place again. He then heard a window open from Fat Tony's bed room. So, he ran inside to see what was going on. He couldn't find the light switch, so he tried to see who the intruder, in the dark was. Nothing moved, everything was silent Louie moved around.

Then, what caught his eye was the shadow of the thief, so Louie took out his gun and pointed at the thief. The person stopped and didn't move an inch.

"Hey what are you doing!" Louie yelled out.

The person said nothing and just stood there, Louie had enough of this so he gave the intruder a last warning to put the case down or there will be blood. Then, someone said stop. Louie turns around to see a man with big hair yelling at him to leave her alone. Louie knew this was a couple operation, so he turned to the man and shot him. The girl started to cry and ran past Louie to the man. She started hug the man tightly as Louie was watching, Louie had an idea to try and attack her, but she left with her lover to quick. Louie quickly informed Fat Tony that there was an intruder in the house.

"Well, did you get a good look at the lady?"

Louie stopped and shook his head no, Fat Tony smacked him on the head and that he should be more observational. Fat Tony thought and thought who these people were.

A couple of weeks passed, and the intruders never came back so they decided that they were gone for good. It was a late night, and Fat Tony just went to sleep. The trespasser came back and opened quietly the door to the closet, which contained the violin. The girl swiftly took it and went through the back door with no problem; she gave a smirk and ran off with it.

The next day, Fat Tony just woke up and was trying to find his jacket, when he suddenly found out that his violin has been stolen. He informed Louie and Legs about this, and how he should have been careful at the fact that it's always possible they might come back. Fat Tony felt really pissed off, and started to give ideas of who they could be. Louie said it couldn't be Homer and Marge, since the person was a guy and had a different hairstyle. They narrowed down the couples that aren't possible.

Louie then came up who it was.

"I knew it, that it was them! That's why he doesn't reply to my calls anymore!"

Fat Tony crossed his arms and was extremely pissed, then he turn to Louie who had a wicked grin. He asked why he was smiling because it was not funny that one of his memories is gone.

"If Bob stole the violin, then we can steal that's really important to Bob than the watch. A certain someone that is close to Bob."

Fat Tony gave a iniquitous grin, and said that plan will work.


	5. A Crazy Day

Frankie woke up as the phone rang in the middle of the night. It was his boss, Fat Tony informing him that it was time. Frankie got dressed and ran to Fat Tony's house. Fat Tony lent Frankie his black BMW and said that if the mission was done, that he could leave early from work. Frankie then drove to the house for their kidnapping. Louie hid behind the tree next to the house, Legs waited with a garbage bag as Bob was walking out of the house to go to work and Legs snuck in and hid behind the curtains. Frankie parked his car next door so there won't be any suspicion.

The phone rang inside, the girl went to pick it up, still in her black turtleneck, black pants and sneakers, and when Louie sends the signal, Legs goes behind her and puts over a garbage bag over her head. Then, Louie and Legs grab her and throw her in the back of the car. Frankie starts the car and off they went.

The girl starts yelling at them to let her go. But they didn't listen, she keeps yelling and they got fed up.

"Hey! Shut Up!" Legs bellowed.

Legs got pretty mad and Louie started to yammer to Frankie about how his idea was awesome and the girl was quiet as ever. Then, a man with red hair starts to run up in front of him and Frankie stops the car. The red haired man clenched his chest and was freaked out that the car almost hit him.

"Hey! You almost hit me, crazy!"

Frankie and Bob started to yell at each other and cussing.

"I have a life you know, and I don't have time to waste it!"

"Well why are you wasting it, you brown-haired mongrel!"

Frankie then starts the car, knowing that it was Fat Tony's ex-friend. As they came to Fat Tony's mansion, Frankie left since this mission made no sense to him, as Louie and Legs took the girl inside the mansion. He started to get a phone call from Homer, announcing that he has money to pay for his rent. He came to Homer's house, got the money and went back to his house. Emily was paying the bills, Frankie told her the news about their money troubles, and they decided to invite the Simpson family over.

It was a cold night and the two families had dinner, they were talking about their lives and how they fulfilled their dreams.

"Frankie is it true that if you shoot a gun in nuclear waste, that'll exploded" Homer asked.

"I don't know, you work at the Power plant don't you?"

"But, I don't know."

The dinner took about an hour and then the Simpsons left. Emily and Frankie cleaned up the table, dressed for sleep and then went to bed. Frankie had a headache over what happened yesterday.

"So, Frankie how was work today?"

"It was pretty crazy, but I'm glad to be back home with you."

Emily hugged Frankie and Frankie hugged Emily and then they fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Waiting

As Fat Tony was waiting, sitting on a chair, Legs and Louie informed him that they had got her. They then tied her to a chair in a room, and then they took off the garbage bag. Fat Tony crossed his arms, and started to ask questions. She refused to answer the questions; Fat Tony started to get mad, but decided to leave her here until she decides to answer these questions.

Fat Tony left along with Legs and Louie as they closed the door behind them. They called Frankie and Johnny to come and guard the place just in case if anything happens. Fat Tony and his guards left for Atlanta City, New Jersey before they left, Fat Tony added that to check on the girl once in a while. They agreed and closed the door; Johnny went into the room where the girl was.

"Hey, what's your name?"

She turned her head and didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'm gonna go now and smoke some weed."

Johnny leaves and Frankie closes the door and guards it. Johnny just walks around the hallway and was on guard. The doorbell rings and Johnny ran to go get it. It was a guy at the door; he had a scar across his face. Johnny knew him of course but he kinda forgot his name.

"What do you want, eh… Charles?"

"It's Charlie, and I want to ask you something, is Fat Tony here?"

"No, he went to Atlanta or Atlanta City or whatever it's called for some business."

"Do you know anything about a kidnapped woman?"

"What are you talkin' about, there's no lady here."

The man tried to go passed Johnny but Johnny refused and the man had left. Johnny closed the door, and went to Frankie to see if she had responded or not. Frankie shook his head, and Johnny got mad.

"I'm gonna knock some sense into that woman! "

Frankie blocked the door, and said to him that he should calm down and stop smoking. He shrugged and went back to work.

Meanwhile in Atlanta City, New Jersey, Fat Tony and his guards had arrived for some mob business, it was okay but it extremely took too long. This took about a day, and when they were finished with business they came back to Springfield. When they came back, Johnny and Frankie said that it was boring guarding the door, so they both played cards.

"Did you check on the girl?"

They nodded and said before they came through the driveway, she was still quiet and refused to talk. Fat Tony shook his head, and went into the room with Louie and Legs. She had bags under her eyes, and was a bit twitchy, probably cause of lack of sleep. Fat Tony put his hand on her shoulder and repeated the questions he asked before. She answered to a few of them, but not all. He wanted Legs and Louie to guard the door, and he left with then closing the door behind him. Before he did, he started to sob about his violin, and the girl started to giggle abit. He got extremely mad and went up to her to slap her, before his hand hit her face he stopped. And just left closing the door, behind him.


	7. Broken heart and owl

"Boss, she has escaped. Bob got her out."

Fat Tony face palmed is forehead; he didn't know what to do after he heard the news. He tried to think of an idea but nothing was coming up. He thought and thought, until he made the final decision.

"I decided to cancel this operation."

"What?"

Louie and Legs spitted out water, as they heard his final decision.

"Look Louie and Legs, there is no way we can kidnap her again, who knows maybe there might be the police after us."

They agreed that they should cancel the mission, then the told the news to Johnny and Frankie. Frankie was neutral he didn't know whether to feel bad for the girl or be against the girl. Johnny just freaked out; he said that he wanted to snap Bob's neck along with his brother. Frankie was walking home early from work, when suddenly Emily was on the porch waiting for him. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. She said that they were invited to a very fancy place. Frankie was glad too, so they got dressed up. They drove to the ball, which was located at the Town Hall. Everything was beautiful as the streamers were glistening in the snow, and the statues were carved with very much detail. Sadly, no children were there since they thought the kids were a nuisance.

As Frankie was walking around, he bumped into Fat Tony which was a surprise to him. Fat Tony invited him to hang out with the rest of the cronies: Johnny, Louie, and Legs. They had a grand time, as they were making jokes. Fat Tony went to get some more punch, and as he was getting alcohol to his drink, he came face-to-face to someone he had never suspected that would be here: Sideshow Bob. He gave a malevolence smirk, and asked how life was. Bob responded aggressively by saying that he was okay but not before when he kidnapped his wife.

"By the way, where is she?"

"None of your business, she's not here."

Bob when stomps away from Fat Tony, when Louie asked who was that. He told him everything.

"You've should of told him I needed to talk to him for something important, so I can punch his head off."

Fat Tony giggled at that part, and then went back to the group with Louie. They partied all night until it was midnight. Everyone left, Frankie was driving Emily home, and they were discussing on how the party was. Emily said it was fine, Frankie told her the same thing.

The next day, Frankie woke up and got to work. Nothing was new, just like the usual. Everyone was discussing on how Louie has been acting strange. They kept asking him and asking him. He never told them anything until one day he told them.

"Bob is so happy; I mean he has a good life and a wife. I mean I'm also happy for her too."

Fat Tony asked if he was crazy that he was happy for the girl, Louie then blurted out a secret.

"I used to date her."

Fat Tony and the gang stopped arguing and looked at Louie, Fat Tony then asked what happened during the relationship.

"Well, I moved the relationship too fast, and this pulsate her. I apologized and she forgave me, but then I made a giant mistake which made her land in the hospital."

Louie started to weep but he kept talking about it.

"She said that we should move on, and then when I heard the news I went mad, I've always wondered what I did wrong, my madness got over me and then I started to send her threat messages. She was dating Bob at that time, but I soon got over it. I never told her that I was extremely sorry for everything I did that hurted her."

Fat Tony told him to keep going on, so they can resolve this issue. Louie started to keep going on.

"And now since we have kidnapped her, after this I know she'll hate me forever."

Then, before Louie kept going on, Michael bursted through the door, with an owl in his arms.

"Hey Michael, what's the owl doin' in the house?" Fat Tony yelled.

He went following Michael until he noticed that his son just wanted to help the bird since it had a broken wing. Fat Tony asked where he found the owl.

"I just found it outside of my school, it had a broken wing so I wanted to take care of it."

Fat Tony stared at the owl being cared for by Michael and he wondered since when owls were at the school if the only owl population is in Springfield woods.


	8. Two new babies

Louie left the mansion as Fat Tony followed his son to the kitchen. As he was walking, he noticed a girl who looked familiar to him. She waved and said hello, she was his ex-girlfriend. As they walked to the park, they were discussing on how their lives were going. She was a 7th grade teacher. She always wanted to work in an art industry like in animation, a musician or in fashion design but her parents couldn't afford the money for it, so she had to be a teacher. She loved kids and always made them happy, so she kept the job. Louie was still in the mob business and told her everything on why they kidnapped her. She understood the fact that it was the violin Fat Tony was upset about. Louie knew that she never knew the truth about Sideshow Bob, so he told her.

She was confused and asked about why he tried to hurt a boy. Louie didn't know why so he said to ask. Louie got a text message about Frankie's wife were about to have twins. Louie asked her to come, but she said she had to visit a friend. Louie waved to her good bye and ran to the hospital. Louie was right on time, and Emily had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl.

"What should we name them?"

Emily didn't know what to name them, so they tried to think of a name for them.

"What about Aneta and William?"

Everyone agreed at the fact that those names were striking. They stayed for a bit and then left, leaving Frankie, Emily and the twins alone.

"This is the best Christmas I ever had."

"It sure is."

Frankie gave her a kiss and gave a kiss on the heads of the newborn babies.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion Fat Tony and his son came from the hospital. The bird was healing very well.

"Dad, can I keep it?"

"I don't know, will you take care of it, feed it, -"

"Yes, dad."

Fat Tony agreed to let Michael keep the bird, and he named the owl Jimmy. Louie was walking around looking for Fat Tony, asking about he found about the violin. Fat Tony replied no, but Louie tried to remember what the girl had said before.

"Hey Tony, did you find a lost owl anywhere?"

Fat Tony said yes and asked if Jimmy was the lost pet.

"Well, a friend of mine lost an owl so can you give it back?"

"Sure, but who is this person?"

Louie stopped there, if he told Fat Tony anything about the girl, he would get all interested.

"My friend's name is Anne Von Karma; she got that owl as a present."

Fat Tony actually believed the story and gave the owl to Louie. Michael was extremely depressed that he couldn't keep the owl, so Louie promised him a new one. Louie called the girl to meet at the school, so he can give the bird back. Louie then drove to the school and she was waiting there. She thanked him for finding the bird and gave him a hug. They both said good bye and went back home. Fat Tony then called Louie at the phone; he sounded very exuberant and said they had enough money to pay off for the club.

Louie was excited that they are able to have their club back and he went to Fat Tony's place to celebrate with his friends.


	9. Fighting and Silence

Louie was driving a friend of his back to her house. He sees Bob outside on the porch, waiting for her. The girl steps out of the car as Bob steps towards her.

"Why are you hanging out with the man who kidnapped you? I need to speak a word with him."

Bob and Louie started to argue and argue for quite awhile.

Louie comes out of the car facing Bob as they started to fight, and the girl was yelling at them to stop. Bob putted Louie in a headlock and broke a socket in his arm. Louie ran back to the car and drove with one arm.

It was difficult for him to drive since he was so used to his right hand. He almost hit a car and ran a stop light; he got to Fat Tony mansion. Fat Tony ran out and asked what happened. Louie told him everything about the girl and how he fought with Bob.

"We have to get you to the hospital and quick!"

So, Fat Tony drove him to the hospital and went to the emergency room.

"He's going to be fine, he's lucky that the broken bone isn't severe. I would say he would have to keep the cast on for about a month or so." Dr Hibbert replied.

So, they got Louie on a cast and then they drove home.

"Tony I'm afraid that Bob will hurt her."

Fat Tony starts giving him a lecture that she will do fine and that they probably got over it. Louie hoped so because he doesn't want her to get hurt or even possibly killed if Bob was crazy enough. They got back to the house and Johnny and his friends start to ask what happened. Louie told him about the whole story about the fight, and Johnny shook his head in disbelief.

"Why were you hanging out with the enemy?"

Louie told them that it wasn't really her fault that she took the wrong path. Johnny left, Legs and Frankie were confused whether to pick Louie's side or Johnny's side. They all left to go back home.

Frankie was desperate to tell someone about this but he didn't know who. As he came back to his house, Emily was at the door noticing something has been bothering him.

"Frankie, what's wrong?"

Frankie told her everything about the issue and told her to promise not to tell anyone. She agreed and called him for dinner. Everyone went to sleep after that in silence.


	10. Christmas Day

Louie wondered and wondered how come Violetta didn't call so he waited and waited. He was extremely worried so he again waited. Then, he got a call from her that she really needed help and she sounded like she was about to faint or something. He took his coat and ran. Fat Tony and Legs replied, "Wazzdamatta?" He had no time so he drove to the house as fast has he can, got out of the car, and ran through the back door. As he opened the door, he saw the girl struggling to get up, bleeding, had many bruises, and had a gash on her head.

"Bob…. He…he… cheated on me and I tried to tell him that I wanted a divorce but he went mad and I had to protect myself with a knife but he had a butcher knife and he hurted me."

Louie started carry her into the car and drive her back into Fat Tony's mansion. As Louie ran through the yard and at the door, Johnny had stopped them.

"Hey! She's not going into the house!"

Louie explained what happened and Johnny remembered when his father beats him and was almost blind, but he got away and joined Fat Tony's gang. So, Johnny let them in as they ran in, Fat Tony was at the doorway and asked what happened. Louie explained the whole thing again as they went into the kitchen to fix her. Legs isa doctor so he got gauzes, cleaned the blood off and putted the gauzes on her. She over heard Louie and Fat Tony trying to beat up Bob when he comes from the train station. The next day, Fat Tony was gone and he wasn't seen. Louie asked everyone but they hadn't seen him either.

Meanwhile at the train station, Fat Tony was waiting for Bob. Bob steps out of the train station.

"Hey! Eat this!"

Fat Tony throws a big piece of wood at him and starts to beat him up. He throws Bob at garbage cans and starts to kick him on the street. Bob is curled up in the ball, bleeding and shivering.

"Don't mess with Louie's girl or I'll kill ya!"

Fat Tony runs back into his car and drives away. Cops and ambulances surrounded Bob who was in the middle of the street.

Fat Tony is safe back at his house, and is greeted by his friends. He walks to Violetta and asks if she felt any better. She replied a little but not much. Fat Tony asked her questions like what are interests, job,etc. She said she could play the violin since she was 14 years old but now she is 24 years old. She demonstrated by using Fat Tony's childhood violin and playing for them Paganini's 24 Caprices #3. After the performance, he asked her if she had a violin.

"Sadly, I lost it when I was 21 because of a house fire."

The next day was Christmas day, and Fat Tony invited his friends over to celebrate. Everyone got each other a gift. Violetta received a gift from Fat Tony and it was a new violin, then they both played for everyone a Christmas song. Everyone had a great time and they rocked out. Violetta felt like she was back home again.


	11. The Day

Louie dressed up in a tuxedo and a pretty fancy one too. Violetta was in a white beautiful dress and a veil. Everyone was at the reception including Mr. Burns but he never wanted to be here. The day was Louie's and Violetta's wedding. The best men were Frankie, Legs, Johnny, Smithers and Homer. The best women were Marge, Emily, Lisa, Gloria and Selma. The guy who's suppose to walk the girl down the aisle was Fat Tony. He started to get very emotional and had a hard time letting her go. But, he let go after a minute or so. Then, the wedding has started which took while. As the reverend finally said, "You may kiss the bride." They kissed, walked out of the building and went to the reception.

The place was at Luigi's and it was a full crowd in there.

"Congrats!"

Violetta was actually surprised that Roy was here, she never saw him in a tuxedo; well only once when he ran against Quimby in the election.

"Hi Roy!"

"Hey, Violetta."

She knew Roy hasn't change much, his hair was red and blonde, hair was messy, and the dark bags under his eyes. She always wondered if he ever sleeps and why does he smile most of the time.

"Is he part of your family?"

Mysteriously, Johnny pops up behind her.

"No, he's just a friend."

"Ohh, I know him, he's the guy that faced off against Quimby in that election. Weird, I wonder how did Quimby mysteriously got into a coma."

This made Violetta wonder how did Quimby get into that coma?

Here's the story, there was an election who was going to be Mayor of Springfield and Roy and Quimby really hated each other even though Roy doesn't really hate Quimby its just that he likes to piss him off a lot. But at some point, Quimby was found in the Town Hall with a knife, about 12 inches long, stabbed in his stomach and scars on his face and neck. We really didn't know what happened, Roy could have possibly done it but I doubt it. There were no fingerprints of Roy on that knife except Quimby's which really made me think that he was trying to commit suicide for some apparent reason. Since there was a majority of blood loss occurred, he was stuck in a coma for about a month now. But this is the question, what's his reason of suicide? This confused many detectives since the Mayor wasn't awake. For now the Mayor was his wife.

Everyone had a great time and most ended up sleeping on the table, which Louie and Violetta started to pile the people up on the cab to go back home.

Louie and Violetta got into their car and drove back home.


	12. In the Gods eyes

God smiles down at the Earth seeing that everything was in peace. But, He knew that is was only an alternative world, just a sketch of a different world. The main world he created was a bit different but just the same, Emily and Frankie were married and had kids, but the rest was just different. God looks at all of the worlds and heavens he has created, the possibilities were endless. God finishes at looking at that world and starts to look at the other world, he created first, the main one. He then smiles, along with other gods with other religons Wiccan,Buddhist, Muslim, etc. They were also glad that everything was in order.


End file.
